


Thicker Than Water

by rennow



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Family, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennow/pseuds/rennow
Summary: Клэр и Лак, 1924 и 1933 – что-то меняется, а что-то остается неизменным.





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32676) by [Joie de Combat (minorvariation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorvariation/pseuds/Joie%20de%20Combat). 



\- … что ты делаешь?

Лак сидел на краю своей кровати в комнате, которую они делили с Клэром, и в замешательстве смотрел на брата. Прошло меньше тридцати минут с тех пор, как они вернулись с похорон. За это время Лак сменил костюм и упал лицом вниз на кровать, чувствуя при этом странное оцепенение. Он все еще пытался осознать смерть отца и то, что Кит теперь стал главой семьи Гандор. Поэтому, когда в комнату зашел Клэр, Лак сначала не смог придать этому большого значения.

Но, как только он осознал, что Клэр собирает свои вещи в чемодан, Лак встревоженно поднялся.

Клэр, услышав вопрос, приостановился, чтобы взглянуть на него. Его брови были немного приподняты в удивлении, как будто он не ожидал того, что Лак будет спрашивать о чем-то.

\- Есть парень, который согласился подбросить меня до города, - ответил он. – Я собираюсь присоединиться к тому цирку, пока они не уехали.

\- Что?.. – Лак моргнул, пытаясь осознать смысл того, что ему говорил Клэр. – Ты уходишь?

\- Ну, да, - что-то в его взгляде побудило Клэра оставить сумку в покое и сесть рядом с ним на матрас. – К чему такое лицо, Лак? Мы ведь уже обсуждали это раньше.

\- Да, но…

«Это были просто разговоры», - подумал он про себя. Клэр вообще часто говорил, что однажды уйдет от них, когда станет достаточно взрослым – оставит Семью и позволит Киту и Берге разбираться с делами. Пойдет своим путем в жизни. Может даже поступит в университет. Но это были всего лишь разговоры. Лак в действительности не верил, что это возможно, в течение уже долгого времени – с тех пор, как их отец начал сдавать позиции. Его здоровье становилось все хуже и хуже из-за переутомления и сверхурочной работы. Тогда стало ясно, что Киту понадобится вся возможная помощь от его братьев, чтобы продолжить вести дела семьи Гандор.

Он смутно понимал, что Клэр не разделял их чувства ответственности перед семьей – он становился все более и более независимым, а ближе к подростковому возрасту начал уходить и возвращаться, когда пожелает – почти как кошка. Но все же…

\- Почему сейчас?

\- А почему нет? – непринужденно ответил Клэр.

Лак уставился на него с недоверием во взгляде.

\- Но что насчет Семьи? – насел он. – Кит нуждается в нас.

Клэр пожал плечами.

\- А что насчет нее? – ответил он. – Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не собирался остаться здесь навсегда.

Лак резко поднялся на ноги, его руки сжались в кулаки.

\- И это все? – спросил он требовательно. – Тебе все равно и ты просто уйдешь?

\- Что тебя так расстроило, Лак? – Клэр посмотрел на него со смутным недоумением. – Я все равно никогда не планировал присоединиться к Семье. Уйти сейчас - ничуть не хуже, чем в любой другой момент.

\- Это не так! – Лак заметил, что тон его голоса поднялся, но он не мог заставить себя снова взять его под контроль. – Отец заработался до _смерти_ , пытаясь сохранить Семью. Киту понадобятся все, кого он сможет найти. Ты мог бы _помочь_!

Клэр беспечно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Да ладно. Вы, ребята, будете в порядке. Но я скажу тебе кое-что, - произнес он, также поднимаясь на ноги. – Сразись со мной.

Нелогичность сказанного настолько удивила Лака, что он на время забыл про кипящий клубок эмоций, который испытывал до этого.

\- … что?

\- Сразись со мной, - повторил Клэр, поднимая руку в быстром подзывающем жесте. – Если ты выиграешь, я останусь.

_Это не честно_ , хотел возразить Лак. Клэр впитывал, как губка, все, чему учили его старшие братья касательно драк. К тому же, у него было преимущество в росте и силе. В отличие от него, Лак до сих пор был мелким для своего возраста и предпочитал чтение книг маханию кулаками. С тем же успехом, он мог бы попытаться подраться с Бергой. Но спорить было бесполезно – у Клэра всегда было своеобразное представление о том, что значит «честно». Кроме того, сейчас у него был взгляд человека, который уже решил все для себя, и будет переубежден.

Лак сжал кулаки, пытаясь вспомнить все, чему учил его Берга, о том, как правильно драться, и бросился на Клэра изо всей силы.

Менее, чем через минуту, он лежал спиной на полу, чувствуя кровь во рту и пытаясь вспомнить о том, как нужно дышать.

* * *

\- Эй, Лак, - он услышал знакомый голос. Клэр появился из темноты на задней аллее джаз-клуба Coraggioso. – Что смешного?

Запоздало Лак понял, что улыбался старому воспоминанию.

\- Ничего особенного, - сказал он в ответ, слегка покачивая головой, пока спускался на несколько ступенек вниз от запасного выхода, чтобы встретить брата. Не было необходимости объяснять Клэру, о чем он думал. У него было ощущение, что брат все равно не поймет его. – Как ты?

\- Ты знаешь меня, - пришел простой ответ. От кого-то другого это прозвучало бы уклончиво, но речь шла о Клэре. Если он и изменился за почти десять лет с тех пор, как впервые покинул Нью-Йорк, то только затем, чтобы еще больше стать самим собой.

Не в первый раз Лак немного завидовал ему.

\- Во всяком случае, что ты делаешь здесь - снаружи? – полюбопытствовал Клэр, подойдя ближе. Его руки были спрятаны в карманах длинного черного пальто. Приглушенные звуки смеющихся голосов, доносившихся из клуба, были едва слышны на аллее; вдали от светлого и теплого помещения зимний воздух холодил щеки.

\- Просто размышляю.

Он вышел, чтобы немного подышать свежим воздухом, вот и все. Клэр был прав тогда – много лет назад, когда уверено заявил, что они втроем будут в порядке. Семья Гандор стала чем-то, чего их отец даже не мог себе представить. Он сам до сих пор не был уверен в том, как отразится на организации то, что он, Кит и Берга были… теми, кто они есть.

Клэр ухмыльнулся ему:

\- Тебе говорили раньше о том, что ты слишком много думаешь?

\- Только ты и Берга, - мягко ответил Лак. Нет, Клэр не сильно изменился за эти годы. Он жил, так же как и всегда, настоящим моментом. Уверенный в своем собственном своеобразном бессмертии. Временами Лак все еще немного завидовал его свободе.

По прежнему ловил себя на мысли, что было бы, если бы он, как и Клэр, осмелился уйти. Не то, чтобы в этих размышлениях был какой-то смысл. Гораздо продуктивнее было бы думать о том, что ждет его в будущем. Даже если это «будущее» растянулось на целую вечность вперед и представляло собой бесконечность, полную ответственности.

\- Сразись со мной, - сказал он Клэру и с удовлетворением отметил ошарашенность на его лице.

\- Ты уверен в этом, Лак? – с небольшим сомнением поинтересовался Клэр. У него была на это хорошая причина – несмотря на то, что Лак многому научился с тех пор, как стал полноправным участником семейного дела, он все еще не был прирожденным бойцом.

Лак на это только улыбнулся и поднял руку в неторопливом выверенном подзывающем жесте.

\- Я не буду сдерживаться, - предупредил Клэр с хищной ухмылкой на лице. Он вытащил руки из карманов и начал небрежно разминать плечи.

\- Я и не прошу, - ответил Лак.

Клэр все равно сдерживался, разумеется. Не то, чтобы это как-то повлияло на исход драки. После короткого и жестокого обмена ударами, Лак стоял полусогнувшись, потея даже на холодном ветру, и пытался вправить сломанную во второй раз руку. Он подождал, пока кость снова не срослась.

\- Итак, - сказал Клэр и положил руку на плечо Лака. Он даже не запыхался. – Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, к чему все это было?

Лак еще некоторое время просто дышал, выдыхая пар в холодный воздух вокруг, до тех пор, пока боль не стихла и он наконец смог выпрямиться не поморщившись. Затем он улыбнулся:

\- Нет, - отозвался он. - Не думаю. Пошли.

Приобняв Клэра за плечи, он кивнул в сторону двери.

\- Кит и Берга захотят тебя увидеть.

И они вместе направились внутрь.


End file.
